


Grace

by The28thAurora



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Heated Feelings, Literal Sleeping Together, One-Shot, Passionate Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no smut, smutty fluff, waking up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The28thAurora/pseuds/The28thAurora
Summary: It was as unfamiliar a sensation as it was light and simple.Waking up had never been this warm, this bright an affair, but everything got turned on its head when it came to Chloe Decker._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________A one-shot examining this relationship and its nuances.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	Grace

It was as unfamiliar a sensation as it was light and simple.

Waking up had never been this warm, this bright an affair, but somehow, even before his eyes slowly blinked open, even before full sensational awareness had returned to his limbs and his arms were still a little numb, Lucifer felt a warm, buoyant, fluttering feeling in his stomach that assured him it would be a wondrous morning. A silly notion, really.

Wondrous. When had he ever used that word to describe anything?

Then, he became acutely aware of the weight of a human body against his. It was a luxurious comfort that tepid, warm body covering his, its heat seeping into his skin. There was a smooth, soft quality to this person's shoulders, delicate jasmine-scented, silken hair he was nose-deep in, a shimmer and glow to be found in those locks as the shafts of daylight shot in from the outside world and danced along the golden streams. His chest seemed to swell with warmth, with happiness.

Suddenly, wondrous seemed to be an applicable adjective. Perfectly accurate, even.

Lucifer nuzzled the head of his first love, letting the jasmine scent of her hair consume his senses blissfully, and she grunted, jerking a bit in her sleep, and from the susurrus of their bodies brushing against one another, he remembered. They'd neglected to dress again after last night. They'd been too weary and boneless after their passions had been exhausted, and the pair of them now lay flush against each other, both as bare as the day they were born – or in his case, made.

His smile received all the inspiration it needed to grow even broader.

He tightened his hold on her by the barest inch, biceps tensing as he curled around her, impressing her to his chest.

“Chloe...” he breathed, his whisper barely audible. “Chloe, my love, it's morning...” he purred, fingertips idly sweeping the line of her shoulder, grinning against her hair. Chloe groaned and wriggled in his grasp. The movement skimmed his left oblique muscle and he jumped a little, biting back a giggle.

No power in Heaven or Hell would be able to help him if the Detective learned where he was ticklish.

Fortunately, his jerky movement merely brought her to her senses.

Chloe cuddled closer, rubbing her cheek against his chest, and the way that impossibly little, simple motion made his skin _sing._ He searched for her hand, wanting to tie himself to her, in some tiny way reflecting how the two of them were inexorably entwined, and he found it easily, fingers wrapping around her smaller, but no less strong, hand. Lucifer lifted his partner's hand to his lips and softly kissed each knuckle, reverent. She hummed happily, the sound scattering electric and tingly across his skin.

Every sound and touch was chemical between them, so highly reactive that no action lacked a reaction. It was an intoxicating rush, but it mostly just made them both incandescently happy.

Chloe's riverbed eyes were jewel-bright when she tipped her chin up and met his gaze.

“Good morning, Lucifer...” she muttered, voice still thick from sleep as she smiled. She wasted no time in pulling herself onto her forearms, dragging her head up so they were level enough to trade a pliant, honeyed kiss. His sigh turned into a moan of delight, the sound subtly reverberating under her fingertips.

“Good morning, Detective...” His fingers curled, gentle but insistent, around the back of her neck to hold her there longer, tugging and nibbling at her lips, infatuated. It was like a desirous little barb had slunk into her gut and _tugged_.

The little exclamation caught her throat, but as warm and loved as the small lap of his tongue into her mouth made her feel, she had to pull away.

Chloe shook her head, indignant but smiling, hands cupping his grinning, devious face.

“Lucifer, you are completely insatiable.”

“As if that's such a horrid thing, Detective,” he hummed. Rolling her eyes was a defense mechanism. Meeting his melted chocolate gaze just now would have disarmed her completely.

“No, but it is a difficult distraction when I need to pick up Trixie because it's my weekend with her.”

“How much longer will it be before your urchin can get a license and legally drive herself around?!” the Devil exclaimed, annoyed. The corner of Chloe's grin twitched as her fingers skimmed over his face, mapping his jawline and chin.

“Seven years, give or take?”

Lucifer's groan was nothing short of agonized. His Detective could only chortle in laughter.

“Oh damn it all – I'll pay for her bus fare if necessary so she can have some other bloody form of transportation!” After a moment or two, Chloe's ringing, bronze-chime laughter died away, and she met his vague smile. It was impossible to stay cross at her when she was so positively jubilant.

“You really want to keep me here that badly?” she murmured, head tipping to one side, ghost of a blush coloring her cheeks.

“Detective, I haven't the words...” he murmured, expressive eyes molten and beaming with love. “If I had my way, we'd while away the whole weekend together.” She shook her head, bemused and enchanted.

“And what could we possibly do with that much time?” she teased.

“Mmmm...Detective, don't tempt me with such fantasies...” the Devil breathed, tone a low, seductive timbre, as he sat them up, keeping her close and kissing her thoroughly. Chloe would have dreaded it with anyone else, but with Lucifer, melting and losing time trading tugging, delicious kisses never felt like a waste, or weakness.

It was blissful, warm, impassioned. Her hands clasped his jaw and his palms pressed against her back because that was simply how their puzzle pieces fit. No matter how they'd fussed and turned and flipped themselves about trying avoid this conclusion, being wrapped up around each other was the only beautifully right way for them to be.

Lucifer's head tipped forward and he worshipped her neck in just the fashion Chloe adored, nipping and pressing liquid kisses along the column. The desirous hook in her stomach _twisted_.

“Lucifer...” she breathed, tone laced with intoxicated affection. Her fingers mussed his hair, lovingly massaging his scalp. “You're making a very, very convincing argument, but I'm afraid I really have to go...”

“Five more minutes, please,” he moaned, and lust shot up her spine. She lifted his chin to meet his dark, lusty gaze.

“Five. And no funny business. As wonderful as last night was, I don't have the energy for a round two this morning.”

He pouted adorably, so childish an expression it was almost hard to believe his pupils had been lust-blown moments prior.

The mischievous grin she shot back at him could put even one of his own to shame.

“But I will absolutely make up for it another time.” His lips curled into his devilish signature (one could swear they heard him growl) and he dove in for more kisses, dragging her back to tangle in the gold silk sheets with him, kneading and pecking and teasing in a tide-like ebb and flow that was all their own.

Their desires coiled and built, and true to his word, Lucifer's hands didn't stray to her breasts or between her legs, but they grasped and sweeped and massaged and brushed every other inch of skin they could reach – thighs, hips, sides, stomach, shoulders, arms, in a desirous rush.

They were both gasping for air within a minute, and Chloe tethered herself, fingers grasping his shoulders as his sudden attack on her neck and ribs made her break out in peals of laughter.

One moment, she could be shaking with giggles, the next, lust could be stampeding through her body as he returned to attend to her soft, flushed lips. His tongue dove deep, and now they were drinking each other in, breathing the same lungful of air. He drowned.

This was their speciality, this impossible blend of playful tete-a-tete and seductive tango, and its pull was utterly irresistible.

The only thing Lucifer could do to help keep himself in check was to close the gap between them, tugging her hips flush with his. They both moaned at the contact, and it was then that Chloe nudged him away by his chin. Beyond the wash of lust in her eyes was a steely, clear insistence that they stop before they cross the point of no return. He nodded shakily, still trying to catch his breath, and grasped Chloe's hands, moving them between their bodies, clasping them at chest height.

She did not, however, force their hips apart, and from the looks of things, she needed the heat, the proximity, the friction. It brought him peace, too.

Long minutes passed by, blurred and indiscernible. Finally, their breathing evened out and their passions cooled. Still, in spite of the fact that their bodies were no longer taught with lust, Lucifer insisted on keeping her close. She tried to roll out of bed, and he grasped her shoulder, kissing her forehead. She hesitated, grin twitching. She sat up, but stayed put.

“Okay. One more minute.” He sighed and turned her hands to kiss her palms, and Chloe tried to push back the longing squeezing of her heart.

His eyes were dark, deep, and soothing when they met hers, like the embers of a dying fire.

“I would so love to keep you here, Detective. Right here in this bed for incalculable hours. I'd fill your body so full of desire it would be trembling with it. I'd kiss you with love and passion 'til my lips go numb. I'd worship every inch of your skin such that none of it feels unwanted. You're the center of my universe, Detective. I want to give you all that I am, love...” he murmured, tenderly, forehead pressed to hers.

Chloe was in awe, and aghast.

“Lucifer...you've done all that already, put yourself in harms way to protect me more times than I count. You don't have to prove anything more to me. You have my heart, for good. I love you.”

He picked up his head from its place against her shoulder.

“But I want to...I want to so much that I would spend every waking moment doing it. I love you, Chloe, so ridiculously much. And I don't know what else to do other than worship you.”

She barked with laughter.

“I'm not a God, Lucifer.”

He hummed, pressing a lingering kiss against her collarbone.

“Hmm, no, my love. But you are such a source of peace, of comfort and content in my life...I can give the emotion no other name than Grace.”

She pulled him up and kissed him with such adoration that his nerves were set aglow with golden light. His wings burst forth, shuttering around her as they had once before, but now they simply enfolded, rather than shielded her.

His whole being communicated that love to her, from the massage of his lips and the stroke of his tongue, to the fingers gripping her shoulder and side, to the way the downy feathers tickled and warmed her shoulders and neck, and the sturdy primary feathers caressed and cuddled her back and her spine.

It was desire holistic, warmth and safety. Pure bliss.

Love made physical and complete, as only a Detective and her Devil could make it.

Her palms pressed against his shoulder blades, and for a moment more Chloe, shamelessly, unabashedly, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!


End file.
